The present disclosure relates to filters, and more particularly, to a filter cartridge for use in a fuel supply system.
Significant quantities of contaminants such as water and assorted abrasive particles may be found in fuel. To remove contaminants and prevent damage to sensitive engine components, fuel supply systems may include one or more filter assemblies configured to remove water and contaminants from the fuel supply. Filter assemblies may include a removable filter cartridge or other element defining a fuel flow path through one or more filter media to remove particulates and separate water from fuel before the fuel is delivered to sensitive engine systems. The filter cartridge or element is configured such that the filter cartridge may be replaced according to maintenance schedules or as needed.
In practice, fuel filtration requirements may vary depending upon: the type and make of the internal combustion engine; the specific application for which the engine is employed; the climate in which the engine operates; and/or regional characteristics as to the quality of the fuel supply. Replaceable filtration components suitable for use in a particular filtration system commonly vary as to capacity, fluid compatibility, water separation, and filtration efficiency.
Traditional fuel filters may utilize any of a variety of configurations to retain a filter cartridge to a filter head. The filter cartridge and filter head may be mated directly at an external diameter of the filter cartridge. Alternatively, the filter cartridge can be secured to the filter head by an external ring surrounding the outside diameter of the filter cartridge.
Connections between a filter cartridge and filter head are required to withstand vibration, shock, and relatively high internal pressure, while accommodating an increasing volume of fuel and cyclical pressure changes which typify modern fuel supply systems.
One of the recurring problems in assuring filtration system performance is encountered in the connection of the filter cartridge to the filter head. It is imperative that the replacement cartridge be compatible with the filtration requirements of the fuel system. Some replacement cartridges are configured to engage the filter head at an outermost diameter. The cartridge is either directly connected to the filter head or indirectly connected to the filter head by a separate ring sliding over the outermost diameter of the cartridge. This kind of peripheral engagement may radially limit the diameter of replacement cartridges, which can limit the size and resulting filtration capacity of the filter media contained within.
There is a need in the art for a filter cartridge that is not radially constrained by the engagement with the filter head and is usable with a variety of previously designed filter heads.